(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball machines and more particularly to a quick detachable basketball machine that is easily and quickly detachable.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular basketball machines can be started for playing basketball shooting game after inserting a qualified coin. Conventional basketball machines are commonly huge, requiring a big place. These conventional basketball machines require much warehouse space and use a big amount of packing materials during transportation. In order to save transportation and warehouse cost, the parts of basketball machines must be detached and separately packed. However, it is complicated to detach conventional basketball machines. Mounting and dismounting conventional basketball machines take much time and labor.